A reason to live
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Sakura and Sai go shopping together and as always Sai manages to get on her bad side. What happens when Sai wants to get closer to Sakura but realizes he feels something more for her? Taking what he learned from Kakashi he puts it into play. Rated M Lemon


**I do not own anything related to Naruto and even if I did Sasuke would end up with Sakura, but hey that's just me. **

**I also like Sai though I think him and Sakura would make a good second pair, third best would be Sakura and Neji but hey again that's just me. Anyways please read and review I tried my best on this one, but because I wasn't as horny this time the Lemon might not be as great as on my other story. Still I think you guys will like it.**

**Anyways, Rated M for Lemon **

X

X

X

X

A reason to live

Sakura, and Sai were walking through Konhona, the sound of people shopping and chatting filled the air. The sun's rays bounced of the pink headed girl's hair giving it a short of shine that glistened so beautifully that it captured Sai's attention the whole day they've been together. They were out in the shopping plaza Sakura was excited and Sai was just confused over why she was so worked up over shopping. He did read about how woman liked to spend a lot of money.

"Thanks for coming with me Sai I needed the extra hands." Sakura turned around to face Sai smiling in the process.

Sai returned the smile if this is all it took to keep her from punching his lights out he would have to do this more often he thought to himself. "You're welcome Ugly anytime." Sakura eyes glowed with anger she lifted her fist and was prepared to lay him out, but decided she didn't want to make a scene. She noticed how his pale skin stood out it was like milk nice and smooth, what is he a vampire or something? Sakura thought to herself letting out a small sigh, well it's a good thing we're out today maybe he can get a nice tan that would make him look a little bit more lively.

As they continued their walk through the plaza they came to a stand that sold kimono's Sakura ran over to the stand immediately Sai followed. "Ugly this isn't the fruit stand." Sai said to her in an almost polite way that hit Sakura's nerves in the wrong way, he's being polite with an insult again. "Sai my name is not ugly!" Sakura screamed at him pointing her finger in his face. "Oh I'm sorry…Sakura-chan Ugly this isn't the fruit stand."

"You know Sai it's not very nice of you to keep calling me names." Sai looked up at Sakura her back now turn to him she was obviously pissed. Sai looked her up and down she wore a short white summer dress with a lace trim at the hem, her back was out her muscles were so toned. Sai got the urged to run his fingers down the length of her back, but decided for his own safety he better not. Her pink cotton candy hair was up in a bun with a pink lily tucked behind her ear Sai was surprised at how someone so tom boyish could look so feminine.

The whole time he was checking her out Sakura was going on about how you should treat a lady and how he needs to work on his people skills. "Hello Sai are you listening?" Sai's head lifted back up to meet her beautiful emerald colored eyes. "Yes I heard you. Telling the truth is bad is that what you're trying to say?" Sakura made a loud groan sure she should be use to this by now they have known each other for five months now, but still he deserved to get punched every once in awhile. "Well anyways I need you're opinion on something so come over here.

Sai walked leisurely over to Sakura she held up a red and pink kimono that had cherry blossoms wrapping around the length of it from the bottom up, a white satin strap was wrapped around the waist of it the blossoms seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight which must have been because of some sort of glitter effect.

"Well… what do you think Sai?"

Sai took his focus off of the dress and with a quick smile nodded his head in approval.

"It's very beautiful Sakura-chan it suits you." Sakura was in awe by his comment, was he trying to infer that she too was beautiful? She didn't want to go into to deep of thought it might have just seemed that way, the way he insulted her why would he try to give her a compliment now. "I should buy it then." Sakura walked over to the counter to pay for the dress, she reached into her coin purse for some money but made a frown when she came to the realization that she just spent the last of it on groceries. "Oh no… I don't have enough." Sakura whined. Sai walked over to her noticing that she had a disappointed look on her face and he didn't like it.

"It's the last one too, what do I do now I like it a lot."

Sai didn't want to see her like this he hated seeing that sad look on her face he always did, it put an uneasy feeling in his chest that he never felt before, before he met her and Naruto he wouldn't even flitch when cutting a enemies throat so why now? Why over something so mundane? Sakura left the dress on the counter and made her way to the exit. When she made it outside Sai reached into his side pouch and produce the money needed to purchase the kimono, handing it to the cashier he collected his change. The cashier wrapped it up and placed it into a gift box. "Can you place it into a regular brown bag as well? I want to surprise her." The cashier smiled and nodded his head.

Sakura was waiting for Sai outside. Sai came out with a sly look on his face.

"What were you doing in there for so long Sai I was about to leave you behind."

Sai simply looked at her not able to keep the secret any longer he moved the bag that he hid behind his back to the front of him where Sakura could see. "I thought you might like this it's a gift." Sakura eyes widened. "A gift for me?"

Sakura took the bag from Sai reached in and took out the gift box, then opened it as she did a blush formed over her cheeks. She jumped with joy giving Sai a huge hug.

"Thank you Sai thank you sooo much! I can't believe you bought the kimono for me it's the sweetest thing you've ever done!" Sai didn't know if the feeling he had in his chest was happiness or not but he was in a way at peace knowing she got what she wanted. Sakura gathered her composure she told herself she wouldn't make a scene in public but she did anyways.

Sakura looked at Sai who was still blanked faced, but soon had a small smile on his face. Sasuke never been this nice to her before and it made her feel good that Sai took interest in what she liked. At least he was trying to understand human emotions, unlike Sasuke who just brushed them off for the sake of his selfish revenge.

"Umm Sai?" Sakura gazed down uncertain of how to ask, and kind of afraid that she might get turned down. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

Sai stared at her speechless, she never invited him over to her house, not alone anyways it was always either Naruto or Kakashi coming along with him but they were both out on missions until tomorrow.

Sai thought to himself that he could take the opportunity to learn more about her, get to know what she likes so that maybe they can be better teammates and friends like she was with Naruto. Lately he was doing research on what females liked and how to get along with them he asked Kakashi about it and all he did was hand him a couple of books called Icha Icha paradise, if that's all it took to get closer to Sakura which in turn would make their team work even more efficient he would definitely used what he learned… tonight.

Sakura was staring at Sai waiting for his answer, finally he replied. "Yes I would like to have dinner with you tonight Sakura-chan." Sakura gave him a smile. "Great well help me take these bags back to my house then you can leave and come back around

6 o' clock. You might want to change into something a little bit more comfortable too. She looked him up and down referring to his usual black combat outfit he had on that showed his tightly defined abs. "Alright I'll do that."

Sai and Sakura then began to make their way back to her house, out of ever mission he ever been on Sai was confident that he would definitely succeed in this one.

It was 5:55pm and Sai was already in front of Sakura's apartment. When he got to her door he knocked to inform her of his arrival. He could smell the scent of rice and barbecue pork coming from her door; he then small heard footsteps approach the door.

Sakura open up the door her hair was down now and she had on the kimono that Sai purchased for her along with pink lip gloss and red flats. "Hello Sai you're right on time, you look very handsome." Sakura said blushing. He had on a black long sleeved button up shirt with white pin stripes, black slacks and black dress shoes. Around his neck he wore a small silver chain necklace the pedant was shaped of the hidden leaf's symbol. Wow very sexy Sakura thought to herself, she could feel her body get hot with anticipation.

Sakura motion him into the door Sai followed her lead into the kitchen where she already had dinner set out on the table. Sai couldn't help but notice that out of the last five months he spent together with her and Naruto she never saw her look as beautiful as she did now, she had a glow that radiated off of her, she was happy and at peace for the moment anyways and that made Sai smile.

They took their seats at the dinner table said their thanks and began to eat. The food was juicy and melted in Sai's mouth it was so good that he had seconds. For the next thirty minutes they talked about missions and what they plan to do about Sasuke but Sai quickly took note that it was the wrong topic to talk about and changed the subject. He then started to ask her if she had any hobbies and what type of things she liked.

Sakura was caught off guard by this Sai never asked her personal things like this before, but she was happy he did, he took interest in her as a person she was pleased by this. Sai saw that all the studying he did about woman paid off she was happy again and that put his mind to ease.

Sakura cleared the table of their dishes Sai helped, he wanted her to forget about all of the bad things that happened between her and Sasuke, he knew that if Naruto failed to stop him that he would definitely take it upon himself to do so for Sakura's sake, that man cause her too much pain as it was. Sakura saw that Sai was deep in thought and was curious as to why.

"Sai what's the matter?" Sai snapped back to reality.

"Sakura-chan I need you're help with something." Sakura looked at him in bewilderment.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for Sai to reply to her question. "Well the real reason I came here tonight is so I can get to know you better, so we can get along better and hopefully maybe we can become even greater friends in the process." Sakura looked at him suspiciously wondering what exactly he had up his sleeve.

"What did you have in mind exactly?" Sakura said her brow arched.

Sai walked toward her and began unbuttoning his shirt he let his shirt lay opened and quickly pinned Sakura against the wall so that she couldn't move. "S-Sai what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled. He knew that she would do this but when woman made such a fuss he knew that deep inside it only meant that they wanted more but tried so hard to act like they didn't, playing the innocence role.

Sai brought his lips up to Sakura's ear. Sakura's legs felt like jelly she didn't know how to react. "Sakura-chan… I want to make you feel good." Sai whispered into her ear biting and licking her ear lobe which earned him a small moan from Sakura.

Sakura realizing the position she was went on the defensive. "Sai what are you doing? First you ask me to help you get to know me better and n-now this?" Sakura yelled at him in a fierce tone. He always admired her when it came to her behavior it meant that she didn't take any crap from anyone.

Sakura was getting flustered, she didn't know that Sai would pull this on her so she did the only thing she could think of, she balled her fist up chakra flowed into her hand. She was sure this punch would break at least a couple of his ribs, that's what he deserved. She pulled her fist back and swung with all her strength but Sai caught her by her wrist before she could connect. At that moment Sai felt the rhythm of his heart change. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't just an opportunity to grow closer to Sakura, he wanted all of her… her essence…her being. Taking his fingers he tilted her chin up so that he was faced to face with her.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult Sakura-chan? I just want to ease all of you're pains and worries." Sakura's breath caught in her mouth she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "S-Sai…what do you plan to do to me?" Sakura stuttered.

Sai grinned at her a seductive look in his eyes."Everything." He said.

Sai couldn't help but notice her jewel like eyes, eyes that were filled with such loneliness, pain and sadness all of this caused by one man. He wanted to wash it all away an angel doesn't belong in hell he thought to himself, however couldn't resist anymore he had to wanted to taste her. Before she could say another word he caught her mouth in his.

Sakura let out a squeak surprised at his actions, but she couldn't help but notice how soft and wet his lips were

He continued to kiss her licking her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Sakura decided she would reply not with violence, but by leaning forward and deepening the kiss. She didn't know why, but kissing him seemed to fill that emptiness in her heart that had longed to be filled for such a long time… and it felt good… She didn't want to stop she wanted more. Their tongues curled around each others Sai pressed his body closer to hers, Sakura let out another moan Sai started to get worked up the feelings in his body were starting to become to overwhelming… he wanted more.

He pulled away from her lips and stared into the depth of her eyes he felt a tugging on his heart and he knew then that he would never let any harm come to this beautiful creature. He took her by her hand and led her to her bedroom, inside laid a bed that was not to small and not to big. Sakura's mind was blank and her stomach tight. She never been in a position like this before and didn't really know how to react. Sai made her insides feel good she felt a warmth there she knew she could trust him.

"Sakura-chan." Sai called her name as he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. "Sakura-chan…remember when I asked you what love was a few months back?"

Sakura nodded her head yes. Sai continued. "Sakura if what you said was true then I now know what these feelings I feel inside my heart truly means." Sakura stared into his eyes she was getting nervous things were happening so fast.

"Sakura-chan"…Sai said looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you…I love you and I promise I will always protect you, even if it costs me my life." Sakura's eyes widened at his sudden confession, her body got hot and her chest got tight, she wanted him then and there now and forever. No one else cared about her feelings or the pain that she was suffering through the whole time Sasuke been gone, even Naruto her closest friend didn't even care to notice. Sai was different though… he noticed and he cared and he wanted her, she felt her built up walls crumbling to the ground. "Sai…I want you too."

Sai felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled Sakura in for another kiss. He then began kissing her ever so gently on her neck tracing his tongue in circles on her flesh.

His hands ventured over her body making their way to her torso he began to untie the straps that held her kimono in place. Once untied he was able to see her red lacy bra and panties. Sakura shivered at the sudden rush of cold air hitting her skin. Sai placed his lips near on her waist leaving butterfly kisses all over her stomach.

He wanted to taste every bit of her and wouldn't be able to stop until his hunger was filled. Sakura moaned as she reached down to remove his pants Sai raised up so that she was able to get them completely off his body. As he kissed her he undid her bra strap and threw it to the ground. He then made his way up to her to mounds of soft flesh, taking his tongue he made circles around her hard nipples sucking and pulling on it with his lips. Sakura could feel herself becoming wet, not being able to hold out much longer she begged him for more. "Sai-kun please…I want more."

Sai complied with her request; he held her arms apart so that he was able to get the kimono all the way off and when he did he gently laid it on the floor, usually he was a usually a neat person but at a time like this he knew her needs were more important.

The only thing that was left was her panties he removed them leaving her totally exposed. Sakura looked up at him blushing; no man has ever seen her like this before she was totally vulnerable.

She so beautiful, Sai thought to himself he felt the heat from her clit hit his leg, he knew from Kakashi's book that that was the most sensitive area of a woman's body so he decided he would explore a little. Lowering his head between her legs he brought his mouth to her entrance with his tongue he began to lick her clit sucking all the juices into his mouth. "Oh Sai that feels so good ahh." Sakura could hardly contain her self her moans grew louder with each flick of his tongue. He licked her walls sucking on them her clit turning a slight red from the amazing pleasure he was giving her. Sai looked her in the eyes as he continued to lick her clit going a little farther he forced his tongue into her entrance. "Sai! Ahhh!" Sakura screamed not out of pain, but out of pure ecstasy. Embarrassed by her actions Sakura closed her legs Sai had to free himself from being trapped between her legs. Sai looked at her in confusion, but Sakura only turned her head away from him avoiding his gaze. "Sakura-chan…What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't move nor did she speak she just sat there panting her heart racing her body sweating her clit still wet from Sai's merciless attack. "Sakura-."

Sakura cut him off short. "Sai-kun…Why do you love me?"

Sai was confused by her sudden question he thought she understood, but like always she just had to be so difficult. Sai brought himself back up so that he was hovering over her looking directly at her. There were a few moments of silence and then he finally spoke. "Because…you gave me a true reason to live." Upon hearing these words Sakura broke out in tears, she felt the same way all she wanted is to have that closeness with someone on every level. Sai silenced her sobs with another kiss, he knew he still had a lot to learn about love…but for some reason he knew this felt right.

Taking one of his hands he stroked her thigh up and down then brought it to her entrance with one swift motion her thrust a finger inside her. "Sai!" she screamed as he began pumping his finger in and out of her. He then took a second finger and pushed it inside of her. Sakura moans and screams filled the room she was overcome with pleasure and didn't know how Sai a virgin could be so good with his hands.

Sai let out a groan as he felt his cock throbbing uncontrollably. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore she was reaching her peak as his finger began increasing speed as they pumped in and out of her. "Oh –ooh- oh yea ahhh!" Sakura walls clenched around Sai as she reached her climax releasing her sweet juices onto the bed and Sai's fingers.

Sai then reached down to lick up whatever remaining juices there were on her clit. Sakura was out of breath, panting from her recent release, but Sai wasn't finished with her yet.

He removed his boxers and threw them aside. Sakura stared in awe, he was huge so thick and so long he had to be at least eight inches. He wasn't just all talk then when he made fun of Naruto.

She grew afraid, this was her first time. How could she possibly handle something like that? She knew it would hurt, but she didn't want to stop now she wanted him inside of her. Sai saw that she was scared Sakura felt his stare and when she looked up she saw him looking at her waiting for her approval or disapproval. "It's ok please Sai don't stop."

Sai leant down to and kissed her on her forehead. "This might hurt at first." He then thrust himself inside he only allowed himself in her halfway, but that was enough to break her barrier. "AHHHH-"Sakura screamed which was silence quickly by a kiss from Sai in hopes to distract her from the pain. He thrust himself in and out of her so she could get use to the feeling of his dick inside her. When her screams began to turn into soft moans he decided it was time to push all the way inside her. With one movement he thrust his hips forward filling her completely. "Oh Sai oh yea!"

Sai thrust himself in and out of her as hard and fast as he could. "Oh yea Sakura you got some good pussy." He moaned as he continued pushing and pulling in and out of her. His body became hot he could feel every part of her around him. Sakura was out of it she was in a obvious daze on the brink of her second climax. "Sai oh yeaaah yea… Mmmm."

Sai quickened his pace even more thrusting his hips in and out so that his tip was as far in as it could possibly go. "Oh yea- yea oh Sai you feel so fucking good!" Her body moved to the rhythm of his as she thrust her hips into him.

Sai was reaching his climax, but didn't want to come without Sakura.

At that same moment Sakura reached her climax once again her body shook from all the pleasure that washed over her as it did all she could do was scream Sai's name over and over. Sai moaned at his climax unable to support his weight any longer he pulled out and collapsed nest to Sakura.

Both of them were laying there quiet for awhile still trying to regain both their strength and breath. When Sai felt that he was able to move again he hooked his arm around Sakura and pulled her close. "I'll never let you go…my beautiful Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled her eyes welling up with tears. She finally felt complete, loved desired, wanted she could go on and on. Her feelings for Sasuke faded that day her heart only called out for one person…Sai.

**Hope you guys liked this short lemon if so please review thank you for reading!**


End file.
